walking the worlds of choas
by ketseuki
Summary: this is a story about a fledgling vampire realizing his true potential i will update after i get 10 reviews please no flames without good reason
1. Chapter 1

Walking the chaotic worlds

A random inhuman fan fiction

Ch 1

There I was no longer human new to being a vampire and having no idea what to do I felt no bloodlust just confusion. Could the transfusion of blood have failed and not have made me a vampire or could it just take time. But my creator before he burned himself gave me a book he said, "If you ever are in need of advice look towards the book for answer". I wish I had learned more before he died but I couldn't due to him burning himself alive before I could ask questions.

I wanted to know if other creatures besides vampires existed. My gut tells me yes but I'm not sure. I'm not going to bore you to death with some pathetic story about being human I'm going to skip that and just tell you recent events my name and what I look like. I'm six foot or so, pale blonde hair, and silver eyes (they used to be green but blood changes some things) my name is André. I was human two days ago but my creator decided it was time to make my destiny happen sooner. I'm what he called a world walker but I'm not sure what it means. I'll ask the book on that later. So far I know that vampires, werewolves, wingweavers, and dragons can all use magic but I'm not sure what other races of beings exist and could use magic I'm not even sure if humans can for that matter. But I do know that vampires have a mastery of dark and ice magic. Werewolves can control fire and light magic easily. And wingweavers really can use any magic some master different lines than others. Dragons however can use all lines of magic with no issues they are not bound to one or two lines. And by dragons I don't mean the stupid brutes you see on TV.

I mean giant intelligent beings that could kill with just a thought. So far I know how to use lesser spells, which don't require verbal incantations, but I can't do much besides throwing balls of ice or darkness at things. And nine time outta ten I miss when I do that sad huh. But on the bright side I'm immortal and have all the time in world to fix that. The four races I mentioned above are all immortal and the Primals, which are the genesis of the races, are insanely powerful some think that they are indestructible. So far no one has ever seen them more than once and lived they persevere to pass judgment on those that break the laws of their race. Right now there is a tenuous peace between the races because the dragons and wingweavers don't want to involve the humans.

The humans don't even know that we exist which is probably for the better. There are also the three deities that exist Gechi, Sendo, and Kaosu. All of which are what the churches call Christ. We revere him as three separate entities though all of them are one and the same. Then the angels that the church refers to are wingweavers or vampires ironically on the later (we tended to be the demons though) all this I learned from the book. The mother of our race is called Onikisu Chisio. She no longer has to feed she just judges rouge vampires.

Our current leader is her first fledgling Shin. He guides us to our objective, which is to eliminate the weak from our ranks. He created a special elite group tasked with that they are called the obscurité protéger. They are theperfectvampiric assains they kill with out mercy; they have no honor when it comes to a fledgling that doesn't deserve to live, they dont care about the weak, and when it comes to dealing with rouges they destroy anyone who saw them as well. That is their code of conduct. In about four hundred years ill be strong enough to join their ranks. They have a perfect sense of duty they would give their minds, bodies, and souls to protect the strong. Thankfully I'm strong enough to slip under their radar. My code is that I will survive however I can without becoming a rouge vampire so that I can become one of the elite. The book's name is toute sachant livre interesting name i thoughtsoat leastits name is French but it has a name that alters depending on who holds it. To me that's interesting so I continue to carry it and will until I know everything it does. The hierarchy of the vampires is simple. At the top we have the queen, then the prince, then we have their guard, then we have the obscurité protéger, then the masters, then we have their fledglings, and then the rouge vampires at the lowest.

We have quite a few ways that we can be killed contrary to popular belief. Some of the ideas people think will kill us are holy water, consecrated ground (though it does weaken us it wont kill us), crosses (I mean good grief can you say stereotyping), stakes might but only if you destroy the heart, and the old put us in sunlight the only stereotype that works. Things that will kill us are fire, destroying our heart, cutting us off of blood for a long time, destroying our body, and holy magic. Some of our strengths are in the arts of frost and shadow magic occasionally there is a gifted vampire who can use arcane arts of all branches but they tend to go insane we also have incredible physical and mental strength. Our magic is strongest right after we have fed. I plan to master ice magic thus becoming a master at defense and slowing my opponents. The books my master left outside of the toute sachant livre are spell books based on ice or darkness magic this gives me a slight advantage for when I start learning magic of a higher skill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Date: 1/19/1980

"The bloodlust is affecting you André you need to feed soon," said Jordan Another vampire like myself but older by about three hundred years or so. I knew he was speaking truth since I hadn't fed in a couple weeks I knew I would have to feed tonight or tomorrow. I would do it tonight but I have been busy learning as much magic as I could so far I could create walls of ice but I couldn't hold them.

" I'll feed tomorrow Jordan I'm busy right now."

"You need to feed tonight or you might not have a tomorrow."

" I will survive another night before I start to be weakened by lack of blood."

"You might be stronger if you fed now you realize that right."

"Yes but then it would just be the blood strengthening me not my own improvements"

"Look lets agree to disagree and then after you finish learning one more spell you go feed"

"Fine but you have to come with me when I go"

"Why."

"So I don't kill some innocent kid"

"You couldn't do that and you know it would kill you on the inside if you did it anyways."

Time skip: two hours

"Ok ill go feed now Jordan"

" Finally I thought the sun would come up before you were done"

"Where are we going?"

" We are going nowhere. You are going to hunt alone."

I knew I should have seen this coming when I decided to travel with Jordan he never was the social type when he did speak it was insults, truth, or the rare compliment. All this was said with a cold indifferent voice that could send chills down my spine and my flesh could freeze water so that's saying something. I decided to hunt in the slums of town and just kill a few thieves. Luckily I knew where to go for that. There is an area in the slums that has the lowest of people on the human social chain thieves, murderers, drug dealers, and other shady dealers. I could feed on a few and slip back into my studies. This would keep me fully rested and I could learn at least fifty spells by the next time I had to feed.

" Huh that's odd." I said to no one. "I wonder what a wingweaver is doing in the slums of a backwater city" I could feel its aura like the sun's burn which I have felt on one occasion and don't feel like repeating the feeling. But this wingweaver's aura was stronger than any vampire's aura I had ever sensed. It looked like a three thousand watt light bulb in a pitch-black room. I figured it must have been a holy or fire magic user because of the aura. I recently learned to identify magic by the person's aura.

Then I saw her she was shining in a holy light filling the alley with her eighteen wings of pure energy. The she spotted me and her aura ceased flowing. It retracted to where she appeared human. She then spoke in a warm voice "so have you come to try to kill me or just feed on me like a normal human?"

" Neither I figured you would obliterate me when I came in the ally but obviously you haven't." I realized if she chose this I wouldn't have a chance but then again she might just leave since I meant no ill will to her or her race. But since I was going to cause a death or two tonight she might kill me.

"Then I will leave and allow you to feed I wouldn't destroy a weaker being than myself unless it threatened my race which obviously you couldn't do in your current state."

"Thank you for being honorable and not destroying me out of anger towards my species"

"Why would I do that you do what you do to survive not out of sick pleasure"

She left in a flash of energy and I felt her aura slipping into the west as I found my first victim. This was a human that was a weak-minded thief incapable if living with the amount of damage drugs had done to his body so I extinguished his life to end his suffering. It wasn't enough though I just needed one more victim and I would be satisfied for a long time. I found her breaking into a house I pulled her away from it without making her think she had lost control I just made little prods at her mind and then she came to me. She embraced me and gave into my prodding at her mind and she slipped into a painless dream while I drained a small amount of her blood. Not enough to kill her but enough to finish my appetite then I took her to where her house was after I pulled it from her mind and set her in on her bed and covered her up then left and locked the door.

On my way back to the hotel Jordan and I were staying at I had an idea. If I could show and hide my aura I could create a bluff to scare away people that I didn't want to deal with like the wingweaver tried to do with me. That would really turn the tide of tings.

"So you fed enough to keep you alive" Jordan said when I entered the hotel.

"Yeah like you care if I'm alive or dead." I replied coldly so he would leave me alone

" I'm considering leaving André so I can travel by myself and not have to baby-sit you if I do you have to remember to feed at least one a week to stay healthy."

"And if I decide to up and die."

" You would have wasted all the knowledge about magic you have learned and the time you have spent as well. If you do decide to do that warn me ahead of time."


End file.
